This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines of reciprocating type, and more particularly concerns on improved cooling system for such an engine, typically of light weight metal construction.
There is need for high performance engines of the above type, wherein the delivered horsepower to weight ratio is unusually high. Aircraft engines are one example, and consequent savings in fuel consumption are highly desirable. In order to achieve these ends, it is desirable to provide for maximum cooling and cooling efficiency, without causing the heated coolant to transfer heat to the incoming air/fuel mixture, which would otherwise tend to decrease the density of that mixture and reduce engine performance. This presents a number of problems in V-shaped engine blocks, due to space limitations and other factors.